warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire and Ice/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events that will be of consequence later. These notes are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the likes. Prologue *WindClan takes refuge in a tunnel near a tangle of Thunderpaths. Chapter 1 *Fireheart and Graystripe guard the camp in a silent vigil. *Longtail is given his first apprentice, Swiftpaw. *The ThunderClan cats travel to the Gathering. **Fireheart tells Bluestar that Ravenpaw is still alive, and tells her that Tigerclaw killed Redtail, while Redtail killed Oakheart. ***Bluestar does not believe him. Chapter 2 *The Gathering takes place. *ThunderClan announces their new medicine cat, Yellowfang. **Fireheart and Graystripe are also announced to be warriors. *ShadowClan announces that Nightpelt has become leader after Brokenstar fled. **ShadowClan demands that RiverClan continue to allow them to use the river to hunt. ***RiverClan does not allow them to. *There is a fight about whether WindClan should return or not. The Clans eventually decide they should return. **However Crookedstar and Nightpelt(Nightstar) plan to hunt WindClan's territory. ***They also decide to drive out WindClan should they return ****Tigerclaw and Fireheart notice them exchange a glance Chapter 3 *ThunderClan discusses the Gathering in a Clan meeting. *Fireheart and Graystripe are sent on a mission to find WindClan and bring them back. Chapter 4 *Fireheart and Graystripe leave. **They find a trail, only to lose it at a Thunderpath. Chapter 5 *Fireheart and Graystripe find WindClan's temporary home in the tunnels near the tangle of Thunderpaths **WindClan aren't very pleased to see them Chapter 6 *Fireheart and Greystripe persuade WindClan to return home and offer to accompany them. **Tallstar accepts *They have to cross the Thunderpath **One group almost gets hit by a monster *They meet Ravenpaw who lets them have food and shelter at the barn *Barkface recieves a warning from StarClan Chapter 7 *Fireheart, Graystripe and WindClan reach WindClan territory *Tallstar send Onewhisker and Deadfoot to escort the ThunderClan cats home **They decide to take a shortcut through RiverClan territory but get ambushed by a RiverClan patrol ***Tigerclaw's patrol helps them and Fireheart saves Sandpaw from falling off the gorge **A RiverClan warrior, Whiteclaw is killed when he falls from the gorge whilst battling Graystripe Chapter 8 *Leopardfur blames Graystripe and calls her warriors off to settle the matter another time *The ThunderClan cats return to camp *When reporting to Bluestar, she decides to give Fireheart and Graystripe an apprentice despite the result of their mission. **Tigerclaw is displeased *Cinderpaw is apprenticed to Fireheart and Brackenpaw is apprenticed to Graystripe Chapter 9 *Fireheart takes Cinderpaw to explore the territory **They meet a she-cat at Twoleg-Place ***Fireheart realises it's his sister Chapter 10 *Fireheart leaves Cinderpaw to train with Graystripe and Brackenpaw whislt he goes to find his sister **He meets her again and remembers her name; Princess ***He finds out she's expecting kits *Fireheart returns to camp **Tigerclaw is angry that he left Cinderpaw with Graystripe *Fireheart begins to question his own loyalty to ThunderClan Chapter 11 *Fireheart, Cinderpaw, Graystripe and Brackenpaw go on a hunting assignment to Sunningrocks *Cinderpaw realises the river is frozen and enters RiverClan territory to get a closer look **Graystripe falls through the ice when hunting a water vole and is rescued by a tabby RiverClan she-cat; Silverstream *They return to camp to find Tigerclaw's displeased with them again Chapter 12 *Cinderpaw lies to get them all out of trouble *Graystripe develops a chill *Fireheart takes both Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw for a hunting assessment whilst Graystripe is confined to camp Chapter 13 *Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw do well in their assessment *On returning to camp, Fireheart eats with Tigerclaw and Bluestar to report back on the two apprentices *Fireheart questions Graystripe about his absenses from camp while he's supposed to be resting *Fireheart excuses himself from training the next day, leaving Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw with Runningwind so that he can go and look for Graystripe **He finds him with Silverstream in RiverClan territory Chapter 14 *Fireheart warns Graystripe that he should stop seeing Silverstream **Graystripe says he can't because he loves her *They return to camp and Fireheart decides to talk to Silverstream herself about her relationship with his friend Chapter 15 *Fireheart speaks with Silverstream **She tells him that RiverClan are starving *Fireheart leaves as a RiverClan patrol comes and goes hunting on his way back to camp *Bluestar gets whitecough Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Chapter 26 Chapter 27 Chapter 28 Chapter 29 Chapter 30 Category:Fire and Ice Category:Original Series Category:Cliffnotes